Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to formation treatment fluids and, more specifically, to enhanced oil recovery fluids.
Description of the Related Art
The use of enhanced oil recovery (EOR) processes has greatly benefited the oil and gas industry by increasing the production of problematic and underperforming hydrocarbon bearing wells and fields. The EOR processes used in modern oil and gas operations may include chemical, hydrochemical, thermal, fluid/superfluid and microbial based processes as well as the relatively recent plasma-pulse technology (PPT). Water injection (alternatively referred to as water flooding) has been widely used to increase the conductivity or flow of liquid hydrocarbons in subterranean reservoir treated using EOR techniques. The water source may be derived from freshwater, (for example, aquifers or surface water) as well as saltwater/brackish sources (for example, river/sea water mixtures).